This invention relates to an improved system for packaging and shipping compact disc containers. The term compact disc (CD), in this application for patent, is intended to include an audio compact disc, a CD-ROM, a re-writable compact disc, a DVD format compact disc, and similar recording and storage medium discs. More particularly, this invention relates to a novel system for securing and restraining undesired movement of a compact disc container within a packaging container, which is likely to cause damage to either the container or the actual compact disc itself. This damage is typically located at the corners of the container where the compact disc container is prone to crack after a shock to the shipping container.
During 1982, compact discs were commercially introduced and revolutionized the music industry. The first compact discs introduced optical digital technology, which unlike analog technology (e.g., vinyl albums, cassettes, etc.) that employs mechanical means to read the information on the storage device, uses only light to touch and read a compact disc. Consequently, this method of reading causes no wear on the storage media. While the initial sound quality of analog may be superior to digital, over time, due to mechanical wear, the sound quality of analog media deteriorates. There is no corresponding deterioration in digital sound quality.
Following the success of audio compact discs, several variations have been introduced. For example, a CD-ROM (compact disc read-only memory), which is used primarily for reading by a computer was introduced. Eventually, formats were introduced that further allow a user to erase information stored on a disc and write new information. Finally, the DVD format was introduced. This format has become widely used for storing motion pictures having multiple channels (or tracks) containing a variety of related information and entertainment material.
When audio compact discs were first introduced, they were sold almost exclusively in retail music shops. The plastic cases used to house the compact disc, frequently referred to as jewel cases, served to display the compact disc and protect it from accumulation of foreign substances. Jewel cases are inexpensive, light weight, clear plastic containers, which are generally thin, rectangular shells with a central column to support a disc and a top panel hinged at one edge to open like a clamshell and provide access to the disc. The clear plastic shell is somewhat thin and delicate and the hinges, which are created by an interference fit, are easily damaged. These jewel cases were designed to stand up to in-store handling by shelf stockers and potential buyers. Jewel cases have generally been acceptable for these purposes. However, jewel cases and compact discs are no longer just handled in retail stores. With the boom of internet commerce and websites, online retailers such as Amazon.com, Cdnow.com, and others, more and more compact discs are being shipped, either through the United States Postal Service, United Parcel Service, FedEx, or the like. The light weight plastic jewel cases were not designed to withstand the type of shock associated with routine shipping and accordingly, breakage often occurs. Without adequate protection, the compact discs and especially their jewel case containers became subject to breakage during shipment.
Most companies that ship compact discs consider such breakage to be a cost of doing business and simply write-off the loss. However, this concession often results in the need to ship either a new jewel case container as a replacement or, in some instances, an entirely new compact disc and jewel case. This replacement process contributes to increased merchandise costs.
An alternative to accepting this type of product damage is to pack the compact disc containing jewel case more securely. Currently, this is accomplished through the use of various heavy, and somewhat expensive boxes. Moreover, additional shipping materials such as packing beads, or peanuts, are sometimes used. This results in a two-step packing process. Such a two-step process increases both labor and material costs. Additionally, different size compact discs may require different size boxes, or at least the use of more or less packing material.
Risks that are of particular concern are damage at the corners, where the container is particularly vulnerable, "windshield" cracking across the face of the case and accidental opening of the container during shipment which could cause the compact disc to be dislodged from its packaging and lose even the minimal amount of protection afforded by shipping containers known in the art.
The problems suggested in the foregoing are not intended to be exhaustive but rather are among several which may tend to reduce the effectiveness of compact disc shipping containers. Other noteworthy problems may also exist; however, those presented above should be sufficient to demonstrate that compact disc shipping containers appearing in the prior art will admit to worthwhile improvement.